The Complexity of Chaos
by SOLDIERNichole
Summary: Chaos was always depicted as a vicious beast, led by instinct to kill and destroy. What most misunderstood were the circumstances driving his destined purpose. After the war with DEEPGROUND, Chaos vanished, only to be reborn years later. In Gaia's newfoun
1. Chapter 1

The Complexity of Chaos- Chapter One

The Chaos Grotto was quiet this morning. Only the soft sound of the waterfalls outside and the distant singing of the birds could be heard from inside the crystal-lit cave. The solidified MAKO was enough to be able to see the sleeping demon, sprawled out on a ledge in the wall, an arm and a wing draped lazily over the side in deep sleep. The demon's subconscious was still hyper aware of the surroundings and the energy levels being put off by the MAKO and the living things around him. He knew the girl was already awake, but he didn't really care too much. She was no threat compared to him.

A quick flash of light made the demon growl in annoyance, now rousing from his slumber. The girl 'eep'ed and shuffled around before he opened his great golden orbs to gaze at her. She was stuffing something back into her medium sized pack and was trying to appear submissive. Her almond-shaped grey eyes were always watching him, never wanting to touch or threaten, to his great pleasure. Hojo had done enough of that while he was in his former host.

Now completely awake, Chaose pulled his wings to their resting position and rolled off the ledge, landing gracefully in a crouch. Chaos scutinized the girl sitting at the edge of the pool, her eyes gazing back at him with a respectful fear and awe of him. He hadn't given much attention to the girl when she came to the grotto the night before, only skirting the walls and staying out of reach. She seemed to have a genuine interest in him, her eyes studying his human-like form.

Chaos examined her as well, from her auburn hair, pale skin, and lithe form to the black sleeveless sweater, grey shorts, and black boots. He narrowed his eyes slightly as she reached into her bag again, becoming tense, only to relax again when she pulled out a simple notepad and pen. What she wrote was impossible to tell and he didn't really care, standing and turning to leave the grotto. He half-expected her to follow him, but she didn't to his surprise. No matter.

He quickly found a small pool that was a good place for fish and caught a few, eating them raw, scales, flesh, and bone the same. Growling quietly about the fish's lack of flavor and blood, he returned to the cave, seeing the girl looking around the cave. She was unaware he was watching her, much less of his silent approach. When she turned to go back to her belongings she yelped at the close proximity of the demon, his golden eyes boring down at her. In her fright she had dropped bother her pad and pen.

Slowly, she crouched down, her eyes never leaving him, she retrieved the fropped items and scooted alongside the waters edge to go around him. Chaos merely watched, just as curious of her as she was of him. She was frightened by his sudden appearance and was untrusting of his purposes ,but she didn't run away like most did. Strange female. He could easily have killed her while she slept last night if he truly wished for her demise. Chaos' lip twitched and he snorted softly, sitting down at the water's edge, beginning to clean his teeth of the pin bones stuck in his gums with his claws.

The girl still watched, her constant owling making him feel like he was under some sort of grey microscope. Gripping one of the sharp fish bones with his claws, he pulled it out and hissed, tasting blood, before throwing it away into the shadows. Damn fish. They didn't even taste that good. Not like red flesh. Or human flash. He growled and shook his head to clear his thoughts. No it wasn't time for that anymore. It had never truly been time for that. The girl seemed upset by his sudden growling and had moved further away from him.

Looking at her again, he stood and strode over to her boldly, subconsciously enjoying the way she stiffened and looked down from his face in a submissive gesture. He crouched again infront of her, leaning forward onto his hands, close enough to take her scent and energy pattern into his memory. He could heart her heart beating erratically in her chest, her breathing having picked up also. So she was afraid. Good. He snagged her bag with one hand and sat down in-front of her, dumping out the contents, wanting to see if she possessed andy weapons.

Amongst the spare clothing, pens, notepads, and dried food the only things he saw that interested him were a transform material and abox of thin little sticks that had a red tip on one end. After dumping all of the little sticks out, he looked at them and moved them around earning no response or action from the sticks. He huffed impatiently. What good was carrying around something that did nothing? The girl suddenly let out a quiet giggle and his head snapped to her. He looked at the sticks and then to her again growling, wanting to know what secrets they held.

The girl gently reached forward and picked up the box the sticks came in and a single stick. She struck the red tip on the side of the box and the little red tip burst into flame! Chaos jumped back, hissing at the little flame, even though the woman quickly put it out. What the hell were those things?! The girl once again giggled at his wary reaction.

She picked up all the stick and put them back into the box and held a unlit one up to him. "Matches." She said plainly, her voice light and feminine. Chaos blinked slowly grabbing the stick and the box from her.

"Mmahchees." Chaos slowly formed the word with his mouth. The girl seemed surprised to hear him speak, the deep, guttural tone shocking her a nodded a bit and smiled a bit at her progress. Chaos tried to strike the box like she had done, but the tiny stick broke in two! Chaos huffed, glaring at the broken end in his hand in frustration. The girl must have had the patience of a saint, it took him thirty minutes and half the box of matches to finally light one up correctly.

Chaos stared at the little flame he had created, watching it slowly lick down the stick he held before hissing and throwing it down as the small stick burnt his forefinger and thumb. The girl jumped as the dropped match lit up the pile of broken sticks, producing a good sized fire. Chaos huffed, nursing the small wound for a moment before looking at the fire then the girl. She looked up at him slowly.

"You can speak?" She questioned softly, not wanting to upset the demonic being before her. He grunted, placing his hands back down.

"Understahnd you more…then speak…" He tried to dig into past memories, when he utilized linguistic skills more often. It helped when he had his hosts mind to reflect back on for the words.

"You understand, but can't speak well?" She offered and Chaos nodded slightly, hating to admit his inability to retain language well. She nodded a bit.

"I suppose no one has ever tried to speak with you." Chaos nodded again. She was the first to not run from him screaming. "Do you know your name?"

"Chaos." The demon stated proudly, his golden eyes lighting up with pride, holding his head high and grinning at the woman. She smiled softly at him, his face slowly whithered and he narrowed his eyes at her. Was she trying to fool him? Was she one of those people like Hojo? She tensed and averted her eyes as he growled.

"You come. Why? Why ask things?" Chaos demanded leaping up into a crouching position. "You watch me. Why? Why you come here?" The more he spoke the easier the words came back to him, but sill with limited vocabulary. She raised her hands innocently, seeing the anger in his eyes as she looked up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you! I swear on my life, I will do nothing that will bring harm to you!" She pleaded, Chaos growling still, his wings flapping in irritation. He had been blinded by curiousity and didn't even know her purpose for being here.

"Why you here? Answer me!" Chaos snarled, his golden eyes narrowing again.

"I…I want to learn! About you, what you do and who you are. The legends say you're this being of terror and destruction and you obviously aren't! I won't hurt you or do anything you don't want, just please calm down!" The girls voice was panicked and she moved to her feet slowly, gesturing for him to calm himself. Pacified and watching her warily, he backed away a bit and sprung up onto the ledge again.

"You lie to me, I kill you." Chaos growled quietly. The girl nodded solemnly, agreeing to his threat. It then crossed his mind that she had no name to him. He might have been a demon, but he still liked to know names.

"What your name, girl?" Chaos asked, sitting on the ledge. She looked at him quietly.

"My name is Juliet." She stated. Chaos grunted in acknowledgement before going back to picking the annoying bones out of his teeth.

Juliet Matthews Log:

Chaos Grotto:  
Time: Unspecified  
Date: March 24

I came to the Chaos Grotto late last night, finding Chaos inside like my energy readings had depicted on graph number 56C. He avoided me until he woke this morning after I took a photo of him resting (I had forgotten to turn off the flash) which awakened him. He is rather docile and calm, unlike what the Cetra's legends and the old reports of Dr. Crescent's say. He left , I suppose to hunt, and came back picking out fish bones from his mouth. I suppose it is an annoyance that has to be dealt with when eating such food.

He was rather curious after his hunt and examined my belongs, taking peculiar interest in the box of matches I had brought along. I taught him the word matches, and we had a small conversation afterwards. He had a rather sudden mood change, curious one minute and then angry the next. I was frightened, but managed to calm him down when stating my goals of learning about his behaviors and activities. The unlabeled science notes from the ShinRa archives were rather descriptive and showed massive amounts of biological studies and invasive, and extremely inhuman, experimentations' on Chaos. He seems to be physically fine, but I am curious to see if he bears any ill thoughts towards the matter, but I will not ask such a thing until there is a connection established to avoid a violent response from him.

I would like to believe that these affected him psychologically rather than physically; even though he was rather distant after my confession of purpose. I think he does not trust me too much, as is expected at first. The previous scientist who worked with him treated him like a simple beast, but I know he is sentient and deserving of respect and dignity. Hopefully when he realizes I am not the same as the scientists before me he will open up more and allow me to learn his ways.

I also believe that acting submissive towards him is a way to establish a boundary. I know I am weaker than he, and acting hauty would only stimulate aggression. I'm not to sure of his psychological mindset yet, if it is similar to a wolf's [ack orientation or if it more human in nature.

Just so I have them written down, This is a list of things I would like to study about Chaos: diet, activities, emotions, behavior, and possibly if he will let me some non-invasive studies of anatomy. I believe the last would be a miracle to attain, he wasn't too keen on touching.


	2. Chapter 2

The Complexity of Chaos- Chapter Two

Chaos sat outside the grotto, the rain flowing down the waterfalls and into the pools and basins of water below. Thunder rumbled overhead, flashes of bright lightning illuminating the bright landscape. Hunting would have to wait until the storm broke. Fishing in the water wasn't a smart idea and all the other animals would be hidden away to avoid the rain. Chaos shook his head as a brave drop landed square in his eye. Now annoyed with being outside, he stood and went back into the grotto.

Juliet was still there, he mused. She had been true to her promise and had always backed off when he was uncomfortable with her proximity or questions. At the moment she was flipping through that notepad of hers and munching on some article of dried food. It smelled sweet and tangy, but it didn't stir his appetite. After shaking off the rain, he went over and sat down beside her, making her jump. She was too absorbed in her written language to notice him. Her notes were inconsequential, he couldn't read them anyways.

"What is that?" He gestured to the dried up thing she was munching on.

"Err. Jerky. Do you…do you want a piece?" She offered and Chaos looked at the strange dried food again. It didn't look like meat, or any kind of food he had seen before, but it smelled slightly sweet, like…smoke. He nodded curiously, the red head handing him a decent sized piece of the jerky.

"What this come from?" Chaos asked, hesitant to try the hard, strange food.

"It comes from a cow. They take the meat and smoke it, until it's all dry like that." Juliet responded. Upon learning it was meat, Chaos took s tentative bite, finding it very hard and salty.

"Taste no meat. Taste like salt." Chaos grumbled, having to chew the nearly rock hard meat substance. Juliet nodded a bit.

"I don't like the salt either. Believe it or not this kind has less salt than the normal kind." She informed him, sucking on a piece for a few minutes before biting it. Chaos watched her before trying it the way she did it. Sucking on the pieces of jerky made them softer and easier to chew, he found. It also made more of that sweet smoke tang come through since the salt was being taken away.

"Jer-key good. Not good like meat, but still good." Chaos rumbled satisfied that after some minor work it tasted better. Juliet smiled a bit watching him.

"I suppose. Do you want to try the fruit?"

"Hell is froot?" Chaos asked looking at her. She stifled a laugh at was he asked, seeming perplexed about her question.

"Fruit, growst on trees or bushes and is normally sweet. I think you would like it." Juliet explained, pulling out another bag of dried up food. She pulled out a piece of dried yellow 'fruit' and held it out for him to take. "This is called pineapple. It's better fresh, but dried will have to do for now."

Chaos took the small wedge shaped thing and scrutinized it. It definitely smelled sweet. Sweet enough to make his mouth water, which was odd since he had never tried this 'fruit' stuff before. Seeing no harm in trying, he put the 'fruit' in his mouth. She was right, it was very sweet and he did like it. It was good, like the taste of fresh meat, but different. Juliet giggled at the look of stupor on his face. He must have never even tried barriers before.

"Fruit good. Very good. I like fruit." Chaos stated and Juliet nodded.

"There are more kinds of fruit then this, and some of them you won't like, but most are good." She told him. Chaos listened and nodded a bit. Juliet was not a bad girl, he supposed, just curious like he was. He still didn't trust her completely, she could have something nasty hidden up her sleeve, but for now he was at peace with his human compainion.

Later when the rains had gone, chaos stalked the nearby forest brush, hoping to find a few small game items to bring back to the grotto. His golden predator eyes peered around and spooted a doe, more than enouh for him. Sneaking up quietly, he pounced and his fangs pierced the doe's neck, quickly suffocating. Letting go, he picked the dead creature up by its front legs and began to carry it back to the grotto.

Juliet seemed surprised by him once again, seeing the deer oner his shoulder, though she quickly turned away when he began to disembowel the creature, setting aside the heart, lungs liver and kidneys. Taking the rest of the organs he tossed them over the ledge outside the grotto, into the pools below for the fish to eat. Chaos huffed before going back in. He looked at Juliet then the doe carcass, kneeling by the doe and tearing a band of muscle off of it's shoulder. He walked over to Juliet and presented the meat to her.

"You share food, I share food. Fair?" Chaos asked and Juliet simply stared at the bloody piece of meat he held before slowly nodding in agreement.

"I suppose so." She replied, tenativly taking the raw flesh from the demon's hand. Chaos nodded once before turning back and going to eat the deer meat. After a few moments Juliet stood up, still holding the dripping meat and got the box of matches out before heading outside. Chaos munched on the blood-laden feast happily, glancing at the woman as she passed. He knew humans didn't eat raw meat, so her leaving, most likely to cook said item, didn't offend him. The deer's bones were the only thing left when he finished his meal, and they were discarded away from the grotto area.

As Chaos returned, he saw Juliet had lit a small fire outside the grotto and was cooking the shoulder meat he had given her. He watched her for a moment before going over to her and sitting by her, making her jump like normal.

"You scare easy. Need to pay attention more." Chaos chastised and Juliet blushed shaking her head.

"You are very quiet; I don't think any more attention would help me." She responded. Chaos rumbled at her compliment. Chaos looked at the fire Juliet had constructed. She made a simple criss cross of flat slabs of rock, making a faux-grill and had burning material underneath it to heat up the rocks. Juliet had peeled the skin off the other side of the meat, whether with her hands or if she possessed a knife, he was impressed. She had done this before.

They sat in a strange, but comfortable silence as Juliet cooked the deer shoulder on the rock slab, Chaos watching how she flipped it to prevent burning on one side or the other. When she was done, she produced a small bottle of a spicy smelling powder, coating the meat on one side with it, before flipping it one last time to cook it into the meat. Chaos was intrigued by this cooking process. Did it taste like meat still?

Juliet could barely pull the lean meat apart with her fingers, at least without burning her fingers from the temperature. Chaos watched as she determinedly ripped the meat into little pieces atop a smaller slab that she had washed in one of the falls. The meat was still pink and bled a bit in the center, but it was cooked on the outside and warm on the inside. After shredding the meat into bite sized pieces, Juliet began to eat slowly.

"Forgot cooking take time." Chaos murmured, and Juliet looked at him.

"I was afraid I would offend you by cooking the meat." She admitted. "But raw meat would make me ill." Chaos nodded.

"I remember. Just forget it take time." Juliet ate the majority of the meat and looked at Chaos.

"I'm afraid you gave me more than I can eat." She stated, smiling softly. Chaos laughed once.

"You humans eat like bird." He commented, grinning at his own humor. Juliet nodded, laughing as well.

"Comparatively I suppose." Juliet set the slab with the remaining pieces of meat aside, Chaos swiping a couple and munching on them. The spice she used was flavorful, but he still like raw bloody meat better.

Juliet Matthews Log

Chaos Grotto

Time: Unspecified  
Date: March 30

Chaos sat out in the rain for some time this morning. I don't know why, but he came in rather annoyed. I was looking at my prior notes and eating the beef jerky I had brought with me. Chaos always seems to starle me, I'm unsure whether it's because Im unused to his presence or that he is just quiet and appears out of nowhere. He was curious about the dried food I had and he tried both the beef and the pineapple. He immensely liked the pineapple, I'll have to get some fresh for him, and the beef was a little too salty for him.

Later in the day he went out again and brought back a deer. The puncture wounds in the animal's throat reminded me of Chaos' animalistic nature, but he carried it back over his shoulder like a man would. He even disemboweled the animal, though he did it in the grotto, which makes me question where I sleep. It surprised me even further that Chaos has a sense of fair trade. He gave me a piece of the deer meat in exchange for letting him try the new foods earlier.

I felt a little disheartened at first, not wanting to offend him by cooking the meat, but he even remembered that humans don't eat raw meat and apologized, at least in his way I believe, for forgetting how long it takes to cook meat.

His psychology is very intriguing, he has animalistic tendencies, but acts nearly like a human unless startled, i.e. the matches, or hunting. I'm interested to learn further into Chaos' part in the legends. I am intriqued that the Catra's have described Chaos as this malevolent force, but I haven't seen any meanness or hate come from him. He survives and stays in the grotto or in the basin area. I want to question him about this, but I don't want to offend him.

His verbal skills also seem to be improving, whether from our conversations or listening to me talk. His wings also strike my interest, I will have to grab the unlabeled notes from the ShinRa archives the next time I return to Midgar. I believe I saw some diagrams of the anatomy while I studied there.

A/N_ And here I am again. No note on the first one since I'm posting both of these today. I DON'T OWN FF& ONLY PURCHASABLE GAMES AND MERCHANDISE. Yeah, just sayin. This is more of a creative outlet spark, set after DoC of course. Chaos is fun to mess with like this. Hooray for adorable Chaos! … No? Whatever. Don't really have much planned for this, if you have any ideas you'd like to see Chaos or Juliet get put into give me a shout! I might just do a chapter on it. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The Complexity of Chaos- 3

Juliet sat outside, cleaning up the ashes in the small grill/fire pit she had constructed. She was expecting a call from her employer, saying where to meet up with her two lab partners for a supply restock. She also needed some lighter clothes with summer on its way. The ashes went over the side of the path, the pale grey material turning into dust that was blown away, only scraps of wood hitting the water below.

Chaos had been more than helpful with hunting, always giving her a portion of the larger game or finding a rabbit to give her. He seemed to enjoy her company, even though most days they sat in the grotto, listening to the rain fall down. Now that it was spring the rains were nearly constant. She and Chaos had put a pile of wood inside the Chaos Grotto to keep it dry so she could cook her food.

Her phone ringing, made her pause and she picked it up.

"Matthews here." She spoke into the phone.

"Juliet! It's good to hear you alive and well!" Her assistant, Samual, chirped into her ear. The red-head rolled her eyes.

"I told you I would be fine. Did you pick a spot to meet up at?" She looked around, silently wondering where Chaos was at.

"Yeah, just down at the bottom of the basin. Gia and I are wanting to see this place." Sam informed the young scientist. She grunted.

"Just wait for me. I don't think Chaos would be too happy to find people in white coats around." She warned, making Sam audibly gulp. Juliet smirked a bit, a little bit of fear was never a bad thing.

"I'm on my way, have you guys landed already?" Juliet inquired, spotting Chaos high in the sky, most likely reveling in the freedom wings provided.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." Sam confirmed before hanging up. Juliet put her phone away, keeping a subtle eye on the flying demon. Sliding down the steep hills was faster than taking the trails, and was actually a little fun. She stood up at the bottom of the basin, looking up at the waterfalls cascading down. It was no surprise they wanted to see this place. It was beautiful.

"Dr. Matthews!" Juliet looked spotting Kagia, or Gia, lugging one of the supply bags up the path. Juliet smiled, dipping her head. "It's good to see you unharmed, Miss!" Gia stood up, her dark brown hair pulled up into a spikey pony-tail, bangs hanging around her cheekbones to frame her dark face.

"Why does everyone seem so surprised that I'm not hurt?" Juliet questioned with a grin, putting her hands on her hips. "Ever since I tamed that pack of Fangs, I'd think you people would have more faith in me. And Chaos isn't wild like that either." Gia laughed and shook her head.

"I s'pose so. Sam is lagging a bit, he had the heavier bag. You sure you don't want us to come up there?" Gia asked and Juliet shook her head.

"No. Chaos is just beginning to trust me, I don't want to intrude on his space by bringing unexpected visitors into his dwelling place." Juliet told her as Sam came up the path, the tall, beanpole of a man grinning like a fool when he saw her.

"There she is! How's the big guy doing? More importantly 'what' is he doing?" Sam looked around cautiously, Juliet chuckling.

"He was up in the sky last time I saw him. Thanks for bringing this stuff all the way out here. You got the pineapple right?" Juliet asked, looking at Sam, who was in charge of getting all the supplies. He nodded a confirmation, placing the bag on the ground. Both Gia and Sam were looking around at the Chaos Grotto, looking awestruck and amazed.

"This place is insane." Gia said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"You're a lucky woman to get to stay here. At least now with the computer you can send us pictures." Sam said, looking at Juliet hopefully. She nodded, looking at the pair.

"I'm not meaning to be rude, but I think you both have stayed here for a little too long. Chaos is already going to want to know how this stuff got here." Juliet said, Sam and Gia nodding faithfully.

"Be careful out here! If we don't hear from you every week, we're coming back out here!" Gia warned as they turned to jog back down the trail. Juliet nodded and waved a goodbye. She slung the smaller bag over her shoulder and grabbed the strap on the larger bag, dragging it behind her up the path.

Chaos must have seen her, he landed a ways infront of her on the path, watching quietly, his golden eyes narrowed in a perplexed look. At least he wasn't angry. Juliet looked up at him, raising a brow.

"Well, good morning, Chaos." She greeted, and he nodded once. He pointed at the two bags.

"What is that?" He asked calmly. Juliet stopped as she came up beside him.

"Food, supplies. Some clothes. I think there's some utensils in there. And a computer." Juliet told outright, not trying to hide anything from him. Chaos was still calm, looking at both bags.

"Who brought them?" He asked, looking at her again. Hopefully he could tell she wasn't lying.

"Two of my friends. They only came as far as the treeline. I thought you wouldn't like to have strangers here so suddenly." Juliet replied, earning a slight nod from Chaos. He stood up and grabbed the large bag the woman was dragging, seeing that she was having trouble with it and began to go up the trail. Juliet blinked in surprise, startled by how smoothly that had gone.

Chaos didn't know what to think really. She was telling the truth, he could tell because her heart rate hadn't spiked and her energy level had remained it's normal intensity. But even though it was true, she could have told him people were coming. They weren't intruding on his space, but it was a stepping stone. They would come deeper each time. Chaos growled quietly to himself.

He didn't want that. He enjoyed Juliet's company. She was a reasonable person, and trustworthy. She had told the truth from the beginning, but he didn't want to trust the strangers that she brought. She seemed to know his limits though, and kept them out of the grotto. He entered the cave and set the bag down, Juliet coming in behind him. Chaos turned to her, stopping her with an intense look

"Tell me next time. Don't like strangers. You keep them away." He told her, having a slight warning in the last statement. Juliet nodded and set the bag down.

"Of course. I wouldn't plan on it, unless you were alright with it first. This isn't my place to invite people into." She replied, looking up at him. He growled approvingly. She knew this was his territory. Good. He jumped up onto his ledge and watched her, getting comfortable. He laid on his stomach, resting his chin on his forearms, watching her unpack the suppies. The entire contents of the smaller bag was food, just like she had said. There were some strange looking things, sweet smelling, but strange looking all the same. There was more of the dry meat, jerky, she called it and a few flat white things that he couldn't identify.

The bigger bag was more complex. She pulled out a smaller bag from the large one, opening it before closing it and setting it aside. She then pulled out a flat rectangular device, flipping it over and taking off a back panel. She took three green materia, Thundaga by the energy they put off and stuck them into three little holders under the panel. Then she replaced the panel and opened what he know saw as a portable computer. She made sure it was functioning before setting that aside as well. The next few items were also in bags, which she set with the first small bag. Then she pulled out a thick mat, most likely for her to sleep on, and a single pillow. Chaos watched her. He never really knew why she slept on the floor. The floor was dirty and in the winter had monsters crawling around, searching for warmth.

"Juliet…" The demon called, making the red-head look. "Why you sleep on floor?" She seemed perplexed. Did she think he would stop her from picking a ledge? He chuckled as she looked away, before jumping down to the ground again.

"Come. You stay on ledge. The floor is dirty and not safe." Chaos insisted, grabbing the thick mat and starting to walk away. Juliet made a noise of slight shock and protest, before starting to laugh and grabbing a few of things she had gotten from the strangers. Chaos showed her the easiest way to get up the ledges, leading her to a suitable place, close to, but not a high up as his own ledge. They both took another trip to get her things up to the ledge, Chaos grabbing the majority of what was there. Juliet began to arrange her things on the ledge after Chaos returned to his. Her ledge was larger, but she had things to keep safe as well.

Chaos settled again, shutting his eyes this time, listening to the beginnings of the rain he had sensed earlier. He sat there, leaning on the wall for a while, until the smell of something sweet and mouthwatering wafted in the air. He looked at Juliet, who was cutting up something small and red. Was this more fruit?

"What is that?" Chaos asked, peering over the edge of the ledge at her. Juliet looked up at gestured him to come down again.

"These are strawberries. They're fruit, like the pineapple." Juliet told him, Chaos moving down to her ledge, sitting cross-legged infront of her, watching. She cut the top off of a berry with a small knife and handed it to him. Chaos smelled the strawberry before trying it. It wasn't as sweet as the pineapple, but it was good, more juicy and flavorful than the powerful sweet taste of pineapple. Chaos hummed a bit, nodding his approval of the small fruit. Juliet laughed and shook her head.

"You can't eat too many though. They will give you a rash if you eat more than a few." She informed him, handing him a few more of the berries. Chaos tilted his head.

"Strawberry is poison?"

"No, no! They won't hurt you, just make you itch. And that's only if you eat too many." Juliet said, seeming amused. Chaos nodded his understanding. Thunder rumbled outside the cave, making the woman worried for her friends as they journeyed back to Edge. Chaos saw this and grunted a bit.

"Storm has just broke. Strangers gone by now." He said trying to assure her they were fine.

"You're probably right. Best not to worry." She agreed, putting the rest of the berries away and cleaning the knife with a rag. Chaos nodded a bit, pulling himself back up to his resting place.

Juliet Matthews Log

Chaos Grotto  
Time: 5:34 PM  
Date: April 14

Chaos is trusting me more. Sam and Gia came to the grotto this morning, bringing me the supplies I requested. They didn't actually enter the grotto, but they stood at the treeline to see it. I will be taking more pictures to document the area and if Chaos does anything interesting. I'm quite pleased with what I have learned and spoken with him about.

He seems to be quite fond of raw meat, preffering red over fish. Occasionally though he will eat fish. He always gets annoyed with the pin bones. It's somewhat strange, but intriguing to see such human emotions coming from him. He made me promise to keep Sam and Gia out of the grotto, which I agreed to. This is still his place, and I have no right to invite others here.

Chaos also seems quite content with this area and doesn't really leave, except to hunt for game or something similar. Earlier this week I noticed him using some plants to ease the pain on a wound he had gotten from fishing. I think a fin bone had cut his palm, I couldn't get a very good look at it, but he seems to know remedies for small aches and pains like this. I suppose it would make sense, him being an old creature and having been on the planet since the Ancients were around to make legends about him. It makes me wonder about what happened with the Ancients to let them see Chaos' purpose. Was the planet dying back then as well? I suppose I will not find out unless I question Chaos about it.

He has been a bit more open as of late, expressing his dislike of strangers and he even made me move onto a ledge to sleep, saying the floor was unsafe and dirty. I'm not really sure what he views me as, but whatever it is, that bond is becoming stronger. I will add that he really seems to like fruit.

.

.

A/N- And I present Chapter 3! Disclaimer is in the prior chapter, don't sue me. Anyways. How many of you readers think that Chaos has hair under that weird spikey head-dress looking thing? I think he does. I think that all the armor has to come off somehow (How the heck it does, I don't know) But he's just a person with wings under all of that scary stuff. Question for the readers, what do you think you would do if you ever saw Chaos for some God-awful reason? I'm stuck between peeing myself and having a heart attack or giving him a big-arse bear-hug. *Is spastic and likes hugs from people who don't try to give them first.* XD

A/N- A side note, if you guys catch any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. I have vision impairments and can't see the screen of my computer well, so it would help if you could point them out to me. ^^ Thanks a bunch! (Word documents open at 200% so I can see what I'm typing. If you have Word go type in 12 point Times New Roman and that's what I need to see the letter. It's sad really.) Also thanks to 'Guest' who pointed out a flaw already. I fixed said flaw and will be updating Chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 4

The complexity of Chaos- 4

"Chaos if you complain about how hot it is one more time!" Juliet threatened playfully, the large demon growling half-heartedly at the mock threat. It must have been 110 Degrees Fahrenheit out here. Chaos was literally sitting under a waterfall, trying to cool off from the ridiculous heat. The water provided a good way to cool off, but the woman was pale and would get sunburnt anyways. Good thing she had a Cure handy.

"Hot like big fire out here." Chaos complained again, Juliet groaned. She sat in a pool not far off from him, wearing a bathing suit that she had received with the supplies from Sam. The water was surprisingly cold, but it felt wonderful. The red-head sputtered as a splash of water hit her in the face. She glared at Chaos, who was pretending not to be paying attention, but she could easily see the grin on his face.

"Two can play that game." Juliet said, sending a large splash of water his way. Chaos laughed and jumped into her pool from his place under the falls and soaked the portion of her body that wasn't submerged. Spluttering again, she swiped the top of the water, not doing much since he was using his wings to block her splashes.

"That's not even fair!" She cried out, pouting at him. Chaos slowly put his wings down and peered at her, his golden orbs critical. Juliet looked at him warily, backing up a step. "What are you doing? Chaos? Cha-!" She didn't have tome to finish, the demon dunking her under the water and then leaping away so she couldn't do anything. She surfaced and spit out more water, earning a round of loud laughter from the demon above her. Mischievous demon.

Juliet stepped out of the pool and adjusted her hair so it wasn't't falling in her face. She spotted Chaos and glared daggers at him. He only grinned at her, displaying his sharp canines. The water-logged red-head rolled her eyes and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her shoulders and sitting with her feet in the water. The rocks were hot on the backs of her legs, but she didn't mind.

Chaos watched her from a different pool, the one that fed into the one she was sitting at and watched. Seeing she was now disheartened about the water, he jumped down next to her.

"Don't like water?" He asked and she looked at him. She shrugged and tossed the towel away from her. He could hear her heartbeat pick up and his eyes narrowed. What was she about to- He was so surprised that he couldn't prevent it, Juliet lunged at him, getting her arms around on of his arms and dragged him into the pool with her. Having been effectively dunked back, Chaos surfaced and looked to where Juliet had surfaced, the woman now laughing triumphantly.

Chaos just stared wide-eyed. She was strong! Or maybe he just wasn't ready for it. But either way her joyful laughter, made him grin and he shook his head, standing in the chest deep water. He pointed a clawed finger at her and grinned.

"You get back good." He said before moving to the shallower part of the water to get out. She laughed still and swam back to where she could stand and get out as well.

This is why you shouldn't complain about it being hot." She stated and he shrugged. Why not? It was hot and he didn't like it, so he complained to the person who would listen. Chaos still had to hunt, but no animals would be active in this heat, save for fish. He would have to go down to the lower pools since they had most likely scared all the fish into hiding in these upper ones.

"Get fish. You come?" He asked and Juliet nodded.

"Sure. Can I go get my shoes though, the rocks are really hot." She inquired and he nodded. She went into the grotto for a minute, coming out with a shirt on over the tight fitting skin she wore and a pair of flip-flops. He could remember those things easily, they made the noise of their name when she walked. Flip-flop-flip-flop.

Chaos led her down to the pool he planned to fish at and showed her where to sit so she could watch. Chaos stayed away from the surface of the water, so the fish wouldn't see his shadow and peered through the clear waters, spotting a few fish farther out. He lightly splashed the edge of the water, as if something had fallen in, one of the fish being curious and most likely hungry swam over to investigate.

Like a flash of lightning, Chaos had gnabbed the fish out of the water with a clawed hand, holding the wriggling creature with his claws. It was a good sized fish. Maybe about three pounds. Chaos sunk a claw into it's eye, hitting the neural tissue, causing it to still and he placed it on the bank. Using the same maneuver he lured another fish over and caught it as well. Chaos had to hold the slippery thing with both hands, the wriggling fish still refusing to be caught. It slipped out of Chaos' hands and flopped around on the ground, causing the demon to flail, trying to grab it, only to have it move again.

The wild goose chase was hilarious from Juliet's point of view. This powerful demon was flailing around, trying to catch a slippery little fish! She tried to hold it in at first, but started to laugh when the fish causes Chaos to slip and nearly fall into the pool of water. She held her stomach and laughed. Chaos cursed, finally stabbing the fish with his claws and biting it's head, gripping the slippery creature with his teeth. Chaos growled in annoyance, sitting on the rock shore of the pool.

Juliet stopped laughing after a bit and looked at Chaos, just in time for the fish to start freaking out again and slapping him in the eye with it's tail. Chaos hollered out muffled curses, while Juliet bust out into laughter once again. Chaos hated fish. They didn't taste good and they were slippery and they made him look like a fool! Chaos bit down on the fish, snapping it's spine and growled lowly, looking at the woman. He knew it probably looked hilarious, but he was having trouble with the stupid thing.

Chaos grabbed the first fish by the tail and handed it to Juliet, she still giggled quietly. She stood up and smiled at him.

"Slippery little suckers aren't they?" She said and Chaos grunted in annoyance.

"Fish stupid. Don't know when to die." He stated, climbing back up the path to get to the grotto. Juliet followed, the fish being a bit of a challenge to hold onto. She would have to cook this relatively quickly so it wouldn't spoil, or start to stink like fish do. Juliet set to it and Chaos just bit the fish, eating the thing like he normally did.

Juliet sat in the water again after eating, the heat beginning to fade from the air, but the rocks still retaining a lot of heat. Chaos rested on the rocks near her, the cooling air mixed with the warm rocks nearly putting him to sleep. He almost couldn't help the content rumbling in his chest. The afternoon was relaxing and Juliet rested as well, her eyes closed listening to the sounds around her.

Chaos' rumbling reminded her of a large cat. The tone of the rumbling changing with his respiration. The birdsong and the constant roaring of the falls was like natures melody. Her eyes slowly opened when she heard a soft scraping sound, along with the instant quieting of Chaos' rumbling. She went to pick up her head, but Chaos growled.

"No move. Be still." He demanded, hearing his own movements behind her. The scraping was soft, but she didn't want to upset him so she stayed still. What could it possibly be? She heard Chaos' claws drag on the rocks, earning a chilling hiss from whatever the creature was and then silence.

"You can move now." Chaos said, Juliet opening her eyes to see Chaos holding up a dead four foot long snake, a species she recognixed as poisonous. She stared and got out of the pool, looking up at him.

"Thanks you for killing that. It would have been bad if it had bitten either one of us." She stated. Chaos nodded and tossed the dead serpent to the lower pools. Chaos' eyes were all over the place now, scanning for any more rouge dangers to them. Juliet grabbed her towel and the shirt she wore, slipping her feet back into the flip-flops.

"Maybe we should just go inside." She offered, earning a nod from Chaos. The two quickly going further up the path ro get to the grotto. The MAKO stone lit cave was cooler than outside and Juliet climbed up to her ledge, changing with neat skill so that she wouldn't be exposed to the air or eyesight of Chaos while she dressed again. Chaos didn't look though. He always felt her energy shift when she did this, being able to read her discomfort with him around, so he always turned his back.d When she was done Chaos leapt up to his ledge and flopped lazily onto the edge, letting his wing drape down like he had the first night she arrived.

The red head noticed and smiled a bit, pulling out her camera and snapping a photo, with the flash off this time. Chaos grunted and looked at her. She was now turned away doing something else with the computer. He huffed and closed his eyes, resting his head on his forearms. Strange woman.

Juliet Matthews Log:

Chaos Grotto  
Time: 4: 57 PM  
Date: April 25

This heat wave is really killing both of us. I think all we did today was sit in the upper pools and cool off. I'm starting to notice more of the layout of how Chaos does things here. The lower pools are for discarding waste or carrion and the upper pools are kept clean so he has fresh, unspoiled water to drink from. There are three pools in the upper part, a small one that is the cleanest, where Chaos and I drink from, and two larger, semi-connected ones, that I've been using to bathe in. I'm not sure if Chaos bathes, but I never notice him smelling. I haven't ever seen him sweat either, so maybe he doesn't.

The highest pools in the lower area are where Chaos hunts for fish and are kept relatively clean, but the lowest ones are more free flowing, so the waste that is there doesn't stay for very long, getting swept by the current away from the grotto area.

Today Chaos invited me to watch him fish, which was a hilarious venture to me, but frustrating for him. The first fish he caught rather quickly and managed to kill it before it beame trouble. The second fish wriggled a bit too much and he dropped it. He chased it around for a minute before catching it and biting it. I suppose it was the only way he could grip the slippery thing, but it slapped him with it's tail in the eye! I was laughing so hard by the end of it he was very disgruntled, but had no ill will towards me, just the fish.

Chaos also killed a poisonous snake that was a bit too close for wither of our liking. He was rather on-edge afterwards, and very jumpy. We came back into the Grotto and sat for the rest of the day. I snapped a few more pictures of Chaos resting. I've sent them by e-mail to Sam and Gia for long distance studying. They seem a little too intimidated to want to be doing things like this in the future.

.

.

A/N- Holy hell, I'm exhausted. I wake up too early and go to bed too late. TT-TT It's nearly midnight right now, luckily I don't have to go to school in the morning, homebound from ryr surgery still. I have a lot of free time which is why I write so much. Posts might get slower after a while. I've been using my mom's laptop to update, so updates will become fewer but with more content. R&R, check my grammar and spelling please! Thanks!

I OWN NOTHING! IT'S CALLED FANFICTION FOR A REASON, DON'T SUE ME!


	5. Chapter 5

The Complexity of Chaos

Chapter Five

Juliet sighed and looked around, sitting on the outlook over the enterance to the grotto. Chaos had been gone for three days. She woke up and he had vanished suddenly. Juliet braided her long hair over her shoulder, then un-did the braid only to do it again, a nervous habit she had since she was young. The evening light was dimming, her worry growing greater as the end of the third day drew towards it's close.

"Chaos, where did you go?" She murmured softly, Sliding off the outcrop and landing on her feet, the shock shaking her legs. Juliet looked at the sky as the stars began to poke out of their hidden places and she shook her head. Her worry was worthless anyways. He was Chaos! The Squire of Omega for crying out loud! He would be fine, he could take care of himself.

Juliet went back into the grotto, wrapping her thick grey shawl around her, a chilly breeze blowing in from the mountains, even in the mid-spring month. Juliet went to the wall and up to her ledge, laying out on the travel mattress.

It felt like she only had her eyes shut for a few moments when she felt a warm breath on her face and a deep rumble beside her. Juliet jumped awake, her grey eyes open wide only to find Chaos sitting beside her. She clutched at her chest, the poor beating organ in her chest racing a thousand miles an hour.

"Sorry." Chaos rumbled, his voice seeming a bit strained, letting out a heavy sigh. Juliet sat up and brushed her hair from her face, taking deep breathes to calm herself. At least Chaos had come back. Juliet paused, looking towards the side he was keeping away from her. Was that blood?

"Chaos, let me look." Juliet pressed, the demon shifting uncomfortably away from her. He growled half-heartedly and shook his head.

"No. Hurt keeps head clear." Chaos said and Juliet frowned and looked at him strangely, brows furrowed together in confusion.

"What do you mean? What is making your mind fuzzy?" Juliet questioned and Chaos growled half-heartedly again, shaking his head. As he turned to get to his ledge, Juliet looked hard at the wound in his side, stunned at what she saw.

His side was marred by what looked like his own claws! As if he had gripped his side so hard and dragged his claws through his own flesh. Chaos leapt up onto his ledge, hissing in pain, as he pulled himself up onto the ledge.

Juliet stared after him and sighed, shaking her head. He had to climb up the ledges to get to his, the wound hindering him due to it's placement. The woman shook her head, not understanding what he was thinking. She laid back down onto the mat and tried to sleep, unable to fall back into deep sleep being bothered by Chaos' grunts and tiny whines from his wound.

Chaos was still avoiding her. It had been two days since he returned to cave injured and he wouldn't come near her or let her come close to him. Part of her thought it was him protecting his wound, but she had a feeling something else was happening. Juliet was on her ledge now, waching Chaos from her bird's eye view of the grotto.

He sat on the floor by the pool of water and was silent and still for a long time. Juliet pursed her lips and steeled herself. She grabbed up her Cure materia and began to jump down the ledges. Chaos' eyes were immediately onto her, his golden eyes wary and his muscles stiffened with tension. Juliet stopped as she hit the floor and she looked at him, calmly looking at him.

"Chaos, why are you doing this?" She prodded and the demon growled softly, starng at her.

"Stay away. I don't want hurt you. Planet not say that." Chaos replied stiffly, edging away. Juliet grit her teeth and growled a bit.

"Why do you keep running from me, Chaos?" The red head interrogated and the demon froze up, looking uncomfortable. Juliet crossed her arms and gave him a put out look. Chaos shifted and tore his gaze away from her, digging his claws into his forearm. Juliet frowned as she saw his dark blood run and Chaos visibly relaxed.

"You… have a strong scent." Chaos ground out slowly. Juliet was confused by this. What did he mean strong scent? She just bathed the other day! Juliet crossed her arms and shook her hed slowly.

"Chaos I don't understand what you mean. What do you mean I have a strong scent?" Juliet questioned and Chaos grit his teeth. Damnit! Why the hell had he even said anything?! Chaos hissed and flared his wings, Juliet getting rightened by the threat display and she backed into the wall. Chaos growled deeply and darted out of the grotto as fast as the wound in his side would let him.

Snapping open his wings fully, he beat them once and easily took into the air away from the grotto that was entertwined with her scent. He couldn't stay there. He didn't trust himself to stay there. Chaos landed a ways off, landing by a thick grove of trees. Growling to himself, he paced and ground his fangs together.

Chaos didn't even understand himself what was happening. This month would start the third month she had been companying him, but this had never happened. He woke up a week ago, and her scent was overpowering all the sudden and he had an unexplainable urge to grab her and sink claws and fangs into her skin. To feel her skin on his hands and her screams of terror as he let his instincts take control. The taste of her blood in his mouth as he bit into that delicate neck of hers-… NO!

Chaos head-butted a tree hard enough for him to see stars and for the medium sized tree to crack and fall down. Chaos grabbed his head and sat down on the dirt, growling in frustration. What the hell? He wasn't supposed to think like that. And he hoped he wouldn't have to for a long time. Chaos rubbed his forehead and tucked his wings to his back and huffed. He didn't want to hurt her.

Juliet was too good to him to think like that. She kept her word, she respected his space, she treated him like a person, and she put up with all his confusion and speaking issues. Hurting her would only make her leave. Chaos sighed deeply, curling up and hugging his knees. He would stay out here for tonight and clear his head. He didn't want her to leave.

Chaos was hesitant to enter the cave early the next morning. He could sense from the energy in the cave that Juliet was still asleep, He slowly entered and the wave of scent hit him again, whether it was residual or still emanating from the woman, it was getting too hard to resist the strong urge it caused him. Intoxicated with the thick ambrosia, Chaos climbed up the ledges and peered over at the sleeping woman.

Juliet was sprawled out on the mat, wrapped up in the wool shawl she had, she slept peacefully. Chaos rumbled softly to himself, predator eyes watching her. It would be so easy. She wouldn't even wake up until he pinned her. He could mark her, and toy with her, maybe even let her run to chase her. Chaos crept up onto the ledge and stalked around the edge, watching her closely.

He froze as Juliet shifted around and moved to lay on her other side, facing him now. Chaos could see the thick blue veins running up her neck through her pale white skin. The energy thrown off by the slow, calm beating of her heart made Chaos focus back into the world. This was Juliet! His human companion and Minerva forbid he ever call her a friend! Chaos shook his head and dugs his claws into the existing wound on his forearm, the pain claiming his senses as he tried to distract himself from the would loose control.

Juliet was vaguely aware of her surroundings. Chaos was near her, staring and moving ever so closer towards her. She wanted to move, to sit up and look at him, but she felt frozen in time. Chaos growled darkly at her and his golden eyes flashed with bloodlust. Her heart began to race as he got closer, grabbing her arms and pinning them beside her head. She could move now, suddenly squirming and struggling to get away. Chaos held her down and all she saw was the flash of white fangs.

Juliet bolted awake gasping and clutching her chest again, looking around wild-eyed. She was still alone again. The red head calmed down and sighed, grabbing her phone and dialing Gia's number.

"Hello?" Gia answered groggily, sounding half-asleep.

"Gia, it's me. Can you go downstairs and check the energy map of this area?" Juliet asked.

"Uh. Yeah, sure, what's going on?" Gia questioned as she got up, her bed squeaking loudly.

"Chaos has been leaving for days now, and he came back and left again. I want to know where he is." Juliet asked and got a moment of silence from Gia, the clacking of computer keys heard from Juliet's end.

"The computer says Chaos isn't that far off, just by that grove of trees me and Sam met you at a month ago." Gia said and Juliet nodded a bit.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Juliet, don't go-" The red head clicked the phone shut and she got up. It was early morning now, the dawn just beginning to light up the grotto and it's pools. Leaving her phone behind, Juliet slide down the steep paths to get to the bottom of the grotto and reach the grove of trees Gia said Chaos was lurking in. She didn't come down here very much, not having left the grotto since she arrived there.

She could hear Chaos growling in the undergrowth, but she went forward. Her mind kept flashing back to her dream and telling her to run away, but she ignored it. Chaos knew her, he wouldn't attack her. At least she hoped.

Juliet moved into the brush quietly, easily finding Chaos' red and black armor in the lush environment. He was growling and breaking limbs off trees, throwing the heavy branches farther than she could dream of. In silent awe, the woman stared at Chaos as he had what seemed to look like a hissy-fit. After several moments he seemed to calm and take several heavy growling breathes.

"Chaos?" Juliet questioned cautiously, the demons head snapping in her direction to fixate on her with predators eyes. She stiffened at the feral animosity in his eyes and stood still as he slowly approached her. He was within her arms length when he stopped and looked down at her, the woman suddenly feeling very small and intimidated by him. Chaos stood, his eyes boring into her, the pale light from above casting his face into shadows.

Juliet didn't know what to do, if she ran he would chase her, but if she stayed… she had no idea what he would do. Chaos was not himself, she could pin that down immediately. Chaos growled lightly and slowly stretched his arm out, hand reaching for her.

.

.

A/N- HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I bet you guys were wondering where I was. I was taking a small break (Courtesy of me not having a computer to update and the mixture of lack of insiration), but I have returned! My grandmother graciously gifted me with an iPad to type with for school purposes and I am also using it to type up my stories. *Dances* I can type wherever I am now, and I don't have to use a big bulky dinosaur that is so old it doesn't connect to the internet anymore! Said dinosaur also had no battery so it had to be plugged in to be on. T^T Grandmas are great you should be nice to them. My spelling and grammar stuff should get batter now, because the iPad is a lot easier for me to see.s


	6. Chapter 6

Juliet had no time to react as Chaos dragged her down to the ground. Her mouth opening in a silent scream she hit the ground and had the wind knocked from her. Chaos at once was on top of her, pinning her limbs in case she began to flail. Struggle was to no avail at this point, Chaos was obviously the strongest of them.

The red-head winced and whimpered as Chaos dug his claws into her arms, puncture wounds dripping blood around the intruding claws. She hissed and looked up at Chaos' face, finding no hints of emotions in what he was doing. Something was wrong here.

"Chaos! You're hurting me!" Juliet cried as the demon dug his claws deeper into her skin, making her flesh crawl with the stinging pain. To her dismay Chaos gave no reaction to her words, only releasing one arm to grab both in one hand. Icey shivers went down her spine as Chaos lightly dragged his claws down her throat, his golden eyes following the pale blue vein in her neck.

She was going to die. Gia and Sam would come when she didn't check-in on Friday and they would die too. Chaos would go after Sam first, being a male, and then he would follow Gia and kill her too. Would they even have time to find her body? Would there even be a body left? Juliet shuddered in revulsion, whimpering as terror and dread began to consume rational thinking.

Chaos chuckled darkly, enjoying the look of fear on her face. Juliet swallowed thickly and shuddered as Chaos drug his claws down her torso. SHe gaped in pain, before biting her lip to hold back the cries as he suddenly dug his sharp claws into her side. Chaos growled and dug his claws deeper, slowly and agonizingly, just to get a whimper from her.

Chaos wasn't satisfied with a whimper. Lunging fowards with his fnags bared, he bit deep into the flesh of the red-head's neck. Mouth open wide in a silent shriek of pain, Juliet withstood the first bite. Until Chaos decided to grind his teeth deeper into her skin, causing searing pain to coarse through her. A high-pitched scream, elaid with the tale of blood and pain, startled all birds within a half-mie radius of the pair

Whatever had taken ahold of Chaos' mind suddenly snapped back into dormancy at the scream, the demon releasing Jliet and flinging himself backwards and away from the injured and bleeding red-head. Now reduced to sobs of pain by the agonizing burning in her neck, Juliet was unresponsive, except to wrap an arm arond herself to clutch at her bleeding side and neck, both placed on her left side.

Chaos stared, wide-eyed, at what he had done. He had done what he had feared. Would she hate him now? Would she leave? Was his old host right about him? That he was destined to destroy all that he came into contact with? No, he wouldn't destory anything until it was time, but how could he fix this? It wasn't like he could heal her.

Chaos paused. Or could he? She had a Materia for this! Back at the grotto, he would tear through all her stuff if nessesary! About to dart off, Chaos paused again, looking at the bloodied form of his companion. He couldn't just leave her here, there were other predators out here. Stuck between leaving her or letting her bleed, CHaos hesitantly approached the woman.

He had expected something different, a scream, a swing, or a curse, but instead, Juliet looked at him, with pained tears in her eyes, and begged.

"Help me, Chaos. Please." She whispered, Chaos looking at her in shock. He had hurt her... But she was relying on him to help her. She had given him another chance! Chaos nodded to her and gently scooped up the smaller woman into his arms. Juliet hissed at the change of position, but Chaos didn't really notice, being to elated that she didn't hate him for hurting her. With a single flap of his wings, the pair were in the air, heading back to the grotto.

Landing as softly as he could, Chaos ducked into the grotto and leapt up the ledges to lay Juliet on her mat.

"Materia?" Chaos questioned and Juliet shifted her eyes to look at a small bag close to the wall. Chaos grabbed it and snatched the materia from it's depths. His energy made the orb start up a fierce glow. Directing the activated energy towards Juliet's wounds, the ones in her forearms first, the small punctures shallowed and sealed without any extensive damage or any scarring. Her side was the same, though it took a bit more time to heal than her arm.

When Juliet uncovered her neck, Chaos blinked at the state of the bite. Already the wound was puffed, red, and inflamed, leaking blood and clear lymphatic fluid. Sending the Cure's power to her neck, the would slowly shrank and became paler, the red and inflamed area fading. The wound itself was deep and as it healed, it raised up into a scar so prominent, he could see each individual toothmark from the prior wound.

Stopping the flow, Chaos replaced the Materia and the bag and looked at Juliet, who was slowly calming. Slowly the woman sat up and looked at Chaos, grey eyes capturing his.

"Does the smell still bother you?" She questioned, Chaos expirimentally scenting the air. Her scent was back to normal now, but a small bit different, as if part of his own scent had intermingled with her own in such a way to be hers, but also his.

"No." Chaos replied and Juliet nodded, a hand coming up to feel the scar on her neck. She would have to hide it when she video checked-in with Gia and Sam. If she even typed in her reports that Chaos had attacked her, her sponsors would yanks her out of here before she couls click save.

Juliet Matthews Log

Chaos Grotto  
Time: 9:13 AM  
Date: May 17

It's a bit early to be writing a report for today, but I am exhausted. Chaos has been gone for the past three days and finally came back this morning. He had complained about my scent bothering him, not that I stunk, but that it was overpowering. I don't really understand what happened, but it has gone away now.

Nothing has really gone on while he was gone. Sadly, with Chaos being gone I've gone through all my food supplies. I suppose I will have to forage until next quarter. I'm glad I asked for a field guide to wild foods. Maybe Chaos would like some of them.

.

.

.

A/N- Short, I know, I'm sorry. I'm getting a bit busy this past week and havent really had time to write at all. Or, well, I have, but I've been stuck with my other story 'The Downfall of Women SOLDIER'. I'm kind of stuck on a chapter, but I will try to balance out the time spent on each story. That and because of my insane ADHD I keep coming up sequals and how the stories will connect and intermingle with each other. *Headdesks* I need meds I swear. R&R! Until next chapter!


End file.
